badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
PROOF THAT SLENDERMAN IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PART 3: THE ECXITING ENDING
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. Despite my previos 2 entries whee I provided more then enuf evidence o convince everyone that slendo Is real, some of you brainded morons are still being so stuborn. Everytime I go back ni tat house, I risk my life so lease stop making me do this. Anyywyways, the other day, I decided to go by that house 1 last time too finally provide definitive evidence that slenderman is reall. When I arrived there the part of the burnt house was stil standing zhare. I went to the front doore but it was locked. wow, so clichéeee. I looked around the house, and the cellar door which I used in part too was chained upp. I went to zuh back of the house and I thound a window. I took a rock nearby, and threw it at the glahss. As soon s it hit the gladss, hyper-realistic glass chards squirted everyware. I carefully walked in the house, and it was very kwiet. I walkd to tge back of the house, and I saw some guy doing crack in the house. Sudddenly, his head blew up for no apparent reason whatsoever and hyper realistic blood splashed everywhere.. I dismissed it as a minor glitch and just walked away. I decided to head up to the 2nd floor. I saw the lamp which I hit slenderman with last part. I then waked inside the room which was blown up. I stepped into it and the burnt floorboards were to weak to support my 500 pound body so I fell froo them and fell down to the basement. I was knocked out. Fortunately, I dint die aas I picked up a med kit. When I woke up, it was nitetime. I walked around the basemtn and i was looking for a way up. I found a dor which lead me to another part of the baasement. I realized that it was the cellar from part to. I walked up the stairs aand made it to te ground floor. Suddenly, Slenderman wrapped one of his testicles, oops, I mean tentacles around my leg and started pulling me up to him. I tried to struggle, but my attempts did nofing. Slendderman grabbed me and he started carrying me away. He brought me up to the roof of the building. He pointed down to the ground, and a portal to hell opened upp. He was going to froh me intoo it. I suddenly grabbed a rock which convenyintly was hapened to be there, and I hit him in the head with it. Hhe screemed in terror and frooooooooooooooooo me aat the chimney of the house. I hit my hed and I grew dizzy for a secind. When I reaginned consciounsesess. i jumpd down the chimney. I landed in the fron floor and strated running away. Unfortunately, slenerman grabbd my neck with his tenticlee and strated sufohcating me to def. After I was about to run out of oxygen, I puntsd him in the face and he fell doun. Slenderman then grabbed me by my eyeball and throo me down to hell. I was hanging on to the grownd so I wouldn't fall. Slendermaan tried poking at my hands with his tenticles but I was hanging on. Slenderman then tried stomping on my hands but I was still hanging on. He thought for a second and then a lightbulb rose from his head (literaly). He showed me a picture of Justin Bieber naked, and the horrors of it caused me to fall down. I was knockd out when I hit the bottom. When I woke up, I was in sumefing which looked to be a cave systim full of blud fire and red rocks. I got up to my feet and started walking around. I then found a ladder which read "To Earth". I started climbing up it, but then Slenderman reached down my throat with one of his tenticles and I fell down. He then started tthrowing me arond, and i was scared for my lives. Suddenly, I grabbed a big rock and smashed it down on hiss hed. He dropped me and screamed "Fuck!". Looking to my left, I saw a swith which read "Tun this switch to blow up hell." I pushed it and a timer for a minit was sett. I was running up the ladder as quick as possible. Since slenderman had no hands, he couldn't climb after me. I made it out of hell, and it blew up. a fireboll rushed up from hell, and then it was sealedd off. I was glad that I survived. I basiclly just killed slenderman for good. That''s pretty badass ya know. I walked away from the housse and made it back home. Also, I took picshores of my adventure. Here zay are.'' The burnt room of the house and shit like thaat. What hell looks like. Also, I got a veery good picture of Slenderman when I was down there. Heres the pikture of slenderman which will blow you the shit fuck away. Oops, wrong photo. Oops, wrong photo. Oops, wrong photo. OOps, wrong photo, Oops, wrong photo. Oops, wrong pasta. Oops, rong type of pasta. There we fucking go. Anyqays, since Slenderman is ded now, this is all the prooof that I can give. Hopeufully, i've been able to convnce you guyys, becaase if any of you aren't, im going to be so pissed! Anyways, see you all in hell. Read part 1! Read part 2! Another masteerpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Slender Man Category:Engwish Category:Troll pasta Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta